1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to N-(aryloxyalkyl)-N'-(aminoalkyl)ureas and thioureas, their acid addition salts and hydrates thereof and is particularly concerned with a process for administering the same to a living animal body for its cardiac antiarrhythmic effect and pharmaceutical methods and compositions associated therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Procainamide hydrochloride which has the formula NH.sub.2 C.sub.6 H.sub.4 --CONH--CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 --N--(C.sub.2 H.sub.5).sub.2.HCl has been used in the art to suppress certain cardiac arrhythmias.
Recently, Protiva, M. et al. have disclosed in Czech Patent 146,873 [C.A. 79, 42205g] compounds such as ClC.sub.6 H.sub.4 --O(CH.sub.2).sub.3 --CO--NH(CH.sub.2).sub.2 --N--(C.sub.2 H.sub.5).sub.2 useful for lowering blood sugar levels in rats.
Joullie, M. et al. in Ger. Offen, 2,801,187 also have disclosed trimethoxyphenoxy carbamoyl compounds of the general structure EQU (CH.sub.3 O).sub.3 C.sub.6 H.sub.2 --X--(CH.sub.2).sub.m --Y--(CH.sub.2).sub.n --NR.sub.1,R.sub.2
wherein X is O or NR.sub.3 and Y is CONH, R.sub.3 is hydrogen, benzyl or morpholinoethyl, m and n are 0, 1 and 2. Some of the compounds disclosed are ureas but they are never urea at the same time X is O, i.e. phenoxy. Use of the compounds as tranquilizers, sedatives, muscle relaxants and spasmolytics is disclosed.
Koelzer, P. P. and Wehr, K. H. in Arzneim. Forsch 9, 113-20 (1959) disclosed two unsubstituted phenoxy compounds which fall within the scope of compounds useful in the pharmaceutical method of the present invention; namely,
N'-[2-(Diethylamino)ethyl]-N-methyl-N-[2-(phenoxy)ethyl]urea PA0 N-Methyl-N-[2-(phenoxy)ethyl]-N'-[2-(pyrrolidinyl)ethyl]urea
and
Anesthetic activity in animals was disclosed but clinical use of these ureas was said to be unlikely. There is no disclosure of thiourea compounds.